Hosts,Maidens, and the Mafia?
by Queen Marceline
Summary: Two more students have been accepted to Ouran, but there's not something completely right about them. With a seemingly mute Italian and a hot tempered Asian what will Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi and the rest of the Hosts do? Rated T for slight use of the F-word.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As if we would own anything or anyone in the story except for the plot and our OCs.

~Third Person POV~

It was a normal Friday morning for the Host club members. That is until they got to class. There have been rumors circulating around about two new students attending Ouran Academy on scholarships soon. The teachers verified this rumor by telling the students that they would begin school on Monday. A chorus of questions rang out in the classrooms. Questions about their gender, interests, and looks soon became more important to the students than learning. They were told that it would two new girls attending, a 14 and 16 year old. That was the only information given. This made one particular raven haired host member curious.

During lunch, while the students were discussing the new students, a motorcycle had parked outside the school with two girls on it. People had been flocking at the school office to identify the strangers. Of course, the Host club wanted to see for themselves just who these two mystery strangers are. No one was allowed into the office because the principal had to meet privately with the strangers. Eventually all the female students returned to class.

As the next class ended, it was the end of the day which meant the Host club was now open for business. Haruhi was on her way to the club when she passed the two strangers. She heard them talking to each other in what seemed to be two completely different languages. She decided to try and eavesdrop even though it didn't really count sense she couldn't understand them. Upon closer inspection, Haruhi noticed how the two new comers were complete opposites. The shorter of the two had long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a bow. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a white cardigan as well as a black mini skirt and pink, bedazzled ballet flats to match the tank top. She seemed to be of Asian descent. The other ,much taller girl, had dirty blond bangs that hung in her eyes. What wasn't covering the girl's face was pulled back in a long ponytail. She had on black skinny jeans, a Brony shirt, purple converse and an abundance of bracelets . As she made it to the Host club she saw a mob of girls questioning the hosts about the new students. Apparently even Kyoya couldn't get information on them. Haruhi's clients were berating her with question after question. She finally told them that she had just passed them in the hallway and heard them speaking to each other in another language. Kyoya becomes interested and asks if she acquired their names. One of the clients says that she overheard someone in the office say that their names are Chaz and Marcy. Kyoya asks Haruhi what language they were speaking, and she says she only heard a small portion of the conversation so she wasn't able to identify it. She told Kyoya what it sounded like to see if he could figure out their mystery languages. She says that the taller one had spoke in a European accent while the shorter spoke in what she believed to be an Asian language of sorts. Kyoya goes to his computer and begins tapping away at the keys. It turns out he was cracking into the school's mainframe to see who these girls are.

He eventually gets in and finds out that the girls names are Chaz and Marcy Wu. It turns out that Marcy is the youngest daughter of the Japanese mafia's leader and was currently taking a "break" from being the princess of the mafia. Chaz apparently didn't have a last name or much of a first name. However, Chaz had lived in Italy for some period of time. Kyoya was a little ticked off that this was the only information he could get on the two girls.

After Kyoya's fit , everyone decided it was time to go home. On the way out Mori and Honey meet the new students. Mori decides not to interrupt Marcy and Chaz's conversation but proceeds to figure out the tone of discussion by watching Marcy's face since Chaz's was otherwise void of emotion. He made sure that Honey wouldn't bother them by changing his direction and proceeding another way. Mori did catch a few words that had left Marcy's mouth before completely changing directions. And those few words sent chills up and down Mori's spine. Those few words just so happened to be "If he doesn't we'll just kill them".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Marcy's POV~

Oh my gosh this is completely and totally epic! My best friend Chaz and I have been excepted to attend Ouran Acadamy the most prestigious school in all of this weird country. This place is really weird compared to Japan. But then again the only parts of Japan I've seen were either gigantic mansions or dingy, dark hideouts.

"Chazu, kono basho wa odorokubekide wanaideshou ka?(_Chaz, isn't this place amazing)" _

Of course, Chaz being Chaz, only gives me a small grunt, but I got use to those types of responses after a while.

"Anata wa seifuku ni tsuite dōomoimasuka? Watashi wa, karera ga yori ōku no kagayaki ga hitsuyōda to omou.(_What do you think about the uniforms? I think they need more sparkles)"_

"cazzo che merda. Io non indossa nulla di tutto ciò. (_Fuck that shit. I ain't wearing any of that)"_

I was slightly pissed at Chaz's response, but at least she said something. Since she hadn't said anything since we got here. I tried asking her why she was so pissy but she was having another episode. However, I know one sure fire way to get her to talk.

"Mōshiwakearimasen ā, watashi wa chōdo kotae o sakunyū sa reta.( _Oh sorry, I was just MILKING you for an answer.)"_

Sure enough she looks at me and begins shaking uncontrollably…I got her, she ALWAYS laughs at cow puns. Anywho, we were walking down the main corridor when I notice this gigantic guy with black hair holding what seems to be a small blonde child on his shoulders. He watched Chaz and I talking to each other for a couple seconds before turning around and walking the other way.

"Don't worry Chaz if they make you wear it we'll just kill them"

Another grunt... lovely. Chaz wouldn't be caught dead, alive, or decomposing in a dress. She can't stand them. Which I find odd since she's my best friend and I'm either wearing a skirt, tutu, or a dress, with sparkles of course. I was so interested in all the stuff our tour guide was telling us before. Well more like telling me since Chaz wasn't listening only because she had looked up a bunch of stuff on the internet about Ouran.

My dad recently moved me from Okinawa to here since I wanted a little vacation from being kidnapped and held for ransom by my father's rivals. Of course, there's absolutely no possible way I would attend public school without a body guard, of sorts. So my dad had me impress the owners of Ouran and I got my scholarship. And Chaz just aced an entrance exam, not much of a surprise. I'm still trying to understand the concept of Hosts and clients the guide had mentioned. Apparently there's this club of the most attractive male students in school who entertain the ladies. My dad pretty much told me if I get involved with any boy he'll be castrated before I can say "Kuso ā". Which is Japanese for "Oh shit". Which isn't gonna happen because he has no way of knowing if I find a boyfriend or future husband here… unless Chaz tells him but she wouldn't do that unless I'm in serious danger.

I have seen some of the members of this so called Host club. One of them was so cute and I think that Chaz might be compatible with the tall darke haired one I saw earlier. I like my men smart and the one with glasses was calling my name, maybe.

~Chaz's POV~

Window, lame. Walls, lame. People, stupid and lame. Me, bored. Fuuuuuuuck…my life and all the bitches in it. I wish Marcy would stop spazzing over everything, especially those mushroom uniforms. I mean come on they're ridiculous. I don't think anyone would have any dignity to wear that. Guess that means my new classmates have no dignity or sense of style. Oh shit Marcy's hair is messed up I'll have to fix that later. I guess it's not completely lame we got into this school though. Of course our reasons for wanting to come here were COMPLETELY different. Marcy was sick and tired of being held for ransom by her Daddy's "associates" and wanted a change of scenery. Me? I just wanted to try something new since stuff gets boring pretty quickly in this day and age. Oh god, Marcy is still blabbing about this place. if she had just done her research like I did, she wouldn't be so…spazzy. Usually when Marcy goes on and on about dumb topics I just nod and grunt occasionally but for once I was actually listening to her when I noticed these two guys strolling past us. One exceptionally tall one with black hair and a rather emotionless face(hm…my kind of guy) was carrying a little blonde child, I presume, on his shoulders. The little boy was talking about sweets or something as the tall guy carried him away. Ugh! If there's one thing I especially hate it's candy. I don't know why but something about anything remotely sweet made my stomach churn violently which always ruins my mood. Not that anyone ,except maybe Marcy, could tell.


End file.
